


Barbaric Working Conditions

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Growth, Muscle Growth, Other, Stuffing, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A girl named Erika falls victim to her unruly amazonian alter ego.





	Barbaric Working Conditions

Erika's frustrated grumble to herself was almost louder than the growing her desperately hungry stomach produced.

"Dammit," she muttered, placing a hand to her achingly empty tummy. Her boss was forcing her to work late, and she wasn't allowed to eat until the end of her shift. She hoped her shift would end before she got really hunger, otherwise she might come out and decide to fix the problem herself. She took a deep breath, worrying herself would only make things worse.

Maybe things would turn out okay. Maybe, for once, her alter ego wouldnt step in to ruin eveything.

No, it couldn't be that easy. It was never that easy.

\----

Erika was in an extremely unusual situation. Deep within her psyche lurked her alter ego, a literally barbaric woman naked Erok. Whenever she was pushed into a desperate situation, Erok would come out, and try to solve it herself. Erok's solutions usually involved destruction and violence, as that's what she was best at. She didn't even want to imagine how she'd fix Erika's hunger if she came out right now.

As time went on, things became increasingly dire. She wasn't sure exactly how to describe it, but she could feel Erok's personality coming closer to the surface. She could always tell when she was close to making an appearance, she could feel her body and mind preparing themselves to change. Once it got this far, it was incredibly difficult to turn things back. But it wasn't impossible, and Erika had done it before. She may not have been a mighty barbarianess, but she was a strong-willed woman. She could hold out until the end of her shift!

And then, the aroma from the buffet upstairs traveled through the ventilation system, and came into contact with Erika's nose. Once she smelled all that delicious food, it was all over. She could feel Erok's psyche bubbling up within her own, there was no turning back. 

The physical changes always came before the mental ones, so Erika was aware of what she was becoming, before Erok could truly take over. The first change was to her overall physique. She became significantly taller, amazonian in height, with her muscles going from scrawny and barely-present to rippling and defined. She sported a powerful six-pack, with bulging biceps and thick, muscular thighs. In addition to becoming more hardened and muscular, her more traditionally feminine aspects became more substantial as well. Her modest breasts became utterly enormous, even proportional to her expanded body. They tore through her top, which was already dangerously stretched from her increased musculature. The two perky spheroids, each larger than a watermelon, were now only partially hidden by the fur-bra that conjured itself into existence in place of her annihilated shirt.

Her hips widened, and her rear rounded, her bottoms now covered by a skirt made from pelts, from which dangled six skulls. Erika's glasses vanished, as did her ponytail, her untied hair growing out into a flowing orange mane that reached beneath her shoulders. Her wrists sported a pair of fur bracers, and she clutched a long, steal-tipped spear in her hand. 

The last traces of Erika were pushed to the subconscious part of her mind. It was Erok's turn in the driver's seat.

Erok was impolite and surly, even for a barbarian. The woman was a massive departure from Erika's shyness. She was completely brash and unrestrained, driven only by the most base of carnal desires. She liked food, and she liked sex, and she was willing to get either from just about any source she could find. Right now, she was hungry, and she could smell the buffet upstairs with her enhanced sense of smell. 

She trudged her way down the hallway, towards the stairwell, every step slightly shaking the floor. 

She made her way up the stairs, and then down another hallway, towards the scent of the food. She pushed aside everyone who was still foolish enough to stand in her way, while everyone else simply fled at the sight of the gargantuan, spear-wielding warrior woman.

"Where's the food?" she said, smashing the doors from their hinges, as she charged into the room where the buffet was taking place. The employees within all looked at her, perplexed for one second, terrified the next. Erika hadn't disclosed her tendency to turn into an amazonian giantess on her job application, as she figured they wouldn't hire her if she did, so nobody at the buffet was sure what to make of what they were seeing. 

As perplexing as Erok's presence was, they were still able to identify her as a threat, so they all stood frozen in place, with the exception of one employee. 

"The food is over here," he said, stepping out of her way, allowing her access to the buffet tray which he gestured towards. 

Erok stamped over to the trays, opening each one with a hungry, savage look in her eyes. The trays contained a variety of food, mostly various kinds of meat and vegetables. Erok's stomach roared with hunger, causing several of the people in the room to flinch. It looked so delicious, Erok wanted all of it. 

Some people simply exited the room through the massive hole that Erok had created. Others simply stayed, either too frightened to move, or afraid of what she would do if they did. 

Erok began to tore into the buffet, starting with a tray full of steamed ham. She had no use for the utensils that were provided at the end of the buffet, nor the plate. She simply shoved her large hand into the tray, taking as many slices of the meat as she could fit, which was quite a few, before slamming them sloppily into her mouth. She chewed rudely, her sharpened teeth tearing into the meat, before a large gulp deposited it all in her stomach. 

*UUUUUUUUURP*

Erok unleashed a ripe, thunderous belch that echoed through the small space of the buffet room. The monstrous eruction only made her coworkers even more terrified. The release of gas freed up some space in her stomach, which she promptly filled with another handful of pork. This food was absolutely delicious. Erok's taste buds were used to dry, primitive meals, she had nothing this sweet and juicy where she'd come from.

"Mmmm," she moaned, shoving the last of the ham into her gob. She moved on to the next tray, cramming it with similar savagery. She paused, to belch again.

She finished a third tray, and then a fourth, and a fifth, with no sign of slowing down. Her stomach was bloated, her flat stomach swelling into a rounded musclegut. Her appetite still remained, as she chewed away with as much gusto as ever.

After finishing so much food, she needed something to wash it down. She turned to a nearby unopened six-pack of beer. She swiped all six caps off with a single swoop of her hand, before she lifted the entire pack into the air. She turned it downwards, towards her open mouth, allowing all the beers to pour their contents into her mouth at once. Of course, she finished it off with another wall-rattling belch.

Tired of letting her mouth have all the fun, Erok's muscular backside expelled a pungent fart that stinked up the entire room almost immediately.

Erok was becoming slightly tipsy, and as a result, she was even less inhibited than usual. She turned towards one of her more plain-looking coworkers. Erok had extremely low standards, and would flirt with just about anything that walked on two legs. 

"Hey, sexy," she said to him, her voice slightly slurred. "After I'm done eating, maybe I could take you somewhere private and *URP* work this all off," she said, lifting her gut up before releasing it. 

He genuinely wasn't sure how to react. He didn't want to agitate her, so he didn't decline outright. "Uh, sure!" he said, gulping, hoping that he hadn't committed to something he'd regret later.

"Mmm, and how about you, sweetie?" she said to a dark-haired intern cowering in the corner.

"I...yes!" she said, her panicked response similar to the man's. 

"Mmmm, great, I'm gonna have a lot of fun tonight." Erok wolfed down more food, and chugged more beers. Every few seconds, she would unleash another powerful, and horrifically smelly fart or burp.

She became clumsier as she gut drunker. She shoved food into her mouth carelessly, and her movements were stumbling and imprecise. Navigating her way around the room was getting tiring, so when a table got in her way, she would simply use her enormous strength to shatter it in two. She still carried her spear as well, which she swung recklessly through the air, knocking things off of tables. Occasionally, one of the workers would get frighteningly close to the tip, but miraculously, nobody was injured. At least, so far. She clearly didn't care much whether they lived or died, so they needed to stay on their toes. The fact that a disaster hadn't occurred earlier was miraculous.

Erok patted her gut, which had now bloated out to a ridiculous size.

"Ugh, I don't think I've ever been this full before," she said, raising her voice so she could be heard above her periodic farts. The trapped bystanders looked around. Was this it? Was she finally satisfied?

There was still some food left in the trays, so, of course, Erok wasn't quite done yet. She picked up as many of the remaining trays as she could, and turned them upside down, pouring their contents simultaneously into her open mouth. She had some difficulty swallowing all that food at once, but the mixture of flavors was heavenly, even though Erok didn't have a particularly discerning palette. 

Gulping down all that food at once made her stomach swell even more significantly, her turgid musclegut pushing out a few more inches.

"There we go, now I'm full," Erok said. "I'm gonna need to go sleep this off..."

Erok closed her eyes, as everyone around her breathed a sigh of relief. The ones who kept their gaze focused to Erok, just in case she did anything else, were treated to a magical display. 

Erok shrunk before their eyes, her towering stature reduced to average. Her muscles became scrawny, her hair shortened, and her anachronistic outfit became appropriately modern work attire. 

Erok was now Erika again. While her clothes, body, and personality had returned to normal, all the food that Erok ate hadn't gone anywhere. It was still inside her stomach, and what was an extremely filling meal for Erok was an impossibly huge amount of food for Erika. She felt like she was about to explode, and her stomach was so heavy that it entirely immobilized the rest of her!

She looked around at her terrified coworkers, and the splintered ruins of the buffet that surrounded her. She sniffed the air, which smelled strongly of the unfortunately familiar stench of Erok's gas.

Erika unbuttoned her top, as her belly was threatening to rip her favorite work shirt in two. The pale sphere, almost the size of Erika herself, sprung forward, struggling in vain to digest the feast that had filled it all of a sudden. It sloshed and churned, loudly enough to be audible to everyone else in the room. 

"Hehe..." Erika said. "I'm definitely fired."


End file.
